Playing Cupid
by Gabriel Gatsby
Summary: It's the middle of the First Wizarding War, but James Potter has other things on his mind.


It was 1978, and the war was everywhere.

Even tucked within the relative safety of Hogwarts Castle, you couldn't escape it. Students were told to carry on with their usual routines and attend all classes, but even the professors were afraid; you could see it in their eyes. Each morning fewer and fewer students showed in the Great Hall for breakfast. Some had been called home by their parents who were joining the fight and feared the backlash, others were going into hiding. Emptiest of all though was the Slytherin table; the first to go had been the children of Voldemort supporters, who feared Dumbledore's influence and no longer considered his care _necessary_.

Idiots. Sirius thought bitterly, as he picked at his breakfast. The only voices in the vast hall were hushed whispers, and those who remained either by choice or lack thereof, sat huddled in small groups with their heads down.

He too sat hunched over, and beside him Peter was staring down into his porridge - no doubt lost in his own dark thoughts. Neither spoke, but Sirius looked up as James slid into the empty seat on his other side.

"Merlin, she is absolute perfection," James said as he sat down, his eyes fixed on one particular redhead across the room.

Peter looked up as well at this, and stared incredulously at James, as if to say 'How could you at a time like this?' but Sirius half-smiled at the admission. For all the terror and the fear, it was good to have a distraction.

"Why don't you stop being such a chicken then and ask her out already?" He returned, teasingly. He didn't know how James did it, with everything that was going on, but he at least was grateful for his seemingly perpetual good mood. He could always count on James to cheer him up when he needed it most. And right now, they all needed it.

James groaned.

"Because, look at her. She'd probably put a restraining hex on me," he practically whined. It was hard to forget what had happened the _last _time James had tried to win her affections. Really, even Sirius had to admit that his tactics had been somewhat questionable.

"Yep," Sirius agreed, "But then at least we could stop hearing about her _perfect _eyes, and her _perfect _lips, and her _perfectly perfect nostril hair-_"

James punched him playfully on the arm.

"How could you? You're supposed to be my wing-man!"

Sirius grinned.

"But you do think she has perfect nostril hairs, right?"

"My future wife has-" he began, but cut himself short as said redhead made her way within ear-shot of their table.

"Hi Sirius, Peter… James," She said in greeting as she reached them, glancing from one to the next before settling her gaze back on Sirius.

"Hi, Lil-" Sirius began, but James cut-in enthusiastically before he could finish.

"Hello, light of my- I mean Evans… I mean Lily!" He corrected himself, just as she shot him a look. "Lily Evans," he tried again, "how are you on this fine morning?" He spoke with all his usual confidence and more, and Sirius couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped his lips. A few sets of curious eyes turned their way as it rang loudly in the otherwise quiet hall, and he quickly forced himself to a low snigger.

Elbowing James in the ribs, he did his best to move the conversation along before his idiot best friend could do any more damage to his already limited chances. Lily was already beginning to look like she might be regretting her decision to come over.

"What can we do for you, Lily?" He asked politely. The redhead slid her gaze from the stupid grin James had plastered across his face, and returned her attentions to Sirius.

"I have to take Edgar to the Hospital Wing. Please could you tell Professor Slughorn for me?" She asked, a simple request. They shared potions first thing.

"Sure, no prob-" he began again, but again James jumped in eagerly.

"Absolutely! No problem! Anything you need!" Sirius struggled to control the smile that forced itself back onto his lips, as he and Lily shared a look; hers of bewilderment, his of amusement. Beside him, James beamed. By this time though, she was used to their collective idiocy, and only offered them a polite smile and a calm,

"Okay. See you later then," before walking away.

When she was out of hearing range once more, Sirius creased with laughter as he turned back to his best friend to find him still staring at the corner she had disappeared around.

"You're right, Prongs. You are completely doomed," he said with an amused grin.

The exaggerated smile had finally slipped from his face, and he groaned in dismay as he let his head drop forwards onto the table.

"Help me, Padfoot," he whined.

* * *

Later that day, as the trio made their way from the dungeons back towards the Great Hall where they were due to meet Remus for lunch, Sirius caught site of a flash of red in the corner of his eye. Slowing, he glanced casually over to where Lily was leaning against a wall, a book in hand.

"Hey, er- you guys go on," he muttered, "I'll catch up to you in a moment."

"What's up?" James asked, but Sirius just shook his head.

"Just something I've gotta do. I'll tell you later."

James shot him an inquisitive look, but nodded his understanding and he and Peter continued on their way down the hall. Sirius waited until they'd rounded the corner, before turning and heading in Lily's direction.

"Hey," he said as he reached her, and she looked up with surprised eyes.

"Hey," she said in return.

"So… I was wondering…" This was awkward, he reflected, and grinned in the way he always did when he found himself in awkward situations. "Well, it's about James."

"Sent you to do his dirty work, did he?" She asked, with an arched brow.

"No!" He exclaimed, offended. "James would never do that, he's a good guy, you know… once you get to know him. I just wanted to say that, really – maybe if you gave him a chance, you'd find out? I know he sometimes acts like a bit of jerk, and he can be cocky as hell, but he means well. And," James might kill him for this, he knew, but with the world as they knew it crumbing around them, he figured this was the best time and possibly the only time, "he really likes you," he finished.

She looked dubious, but having said his piece he considered his work done.

"One chance! That's all I'm saying," he added, and without waiting for a response turned once again in the direction of the Great Hall.

* * *

Finally, classes were over, and all together the four marauders made their way back to the Griffindor common room. Just as chance would have it, as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, it swung open and out stepped one Lily Evans.

There was a pause as all five students exchanged glances, but Sirius was the first to regain composure and gave James a hard shove from behind.

"What-?" James began, glancing round in confusion, but Sirius didn't give him a chance to speak as he grabbed Remus and Peter and began tugging them back the way they'd come.

"I forgot my potions book in the Great Hall! Guys, I'll need you to help me find it. James – you can never find anything, stay here." And with that he was dragging the bewildered pair off down the corridor.

James stood rooted to the spot, his eyes comically wide with panic at being left to face Lily all alone. Some friends they were, he muttered under his breath before glancing back up at Lily and giving her an awkward half-smile.

* * *

"And she said yes! Yes! To me!" James exclaimed, loud enough for the entire dorm to hear. Sirius chuckled at his friend, and slapped him on the back.

"Good for you, mate. I'm really happy for you. I am," he said, as James flopped back on his bed with a dreamy sigh.

"I just can't believe how easy it was. After all this time, she practically threw herself into my arms." Sirius doubted that very much, but he hadn't been lying; he was happy for James. For all his talk, and his confidence, he knew that somewhere deep down inside the other boy did really like Lily, and for more than just her looks. Throughout the years, it had become clear that James needed someone – _strong, _shall we say. Someone that would put him in his place when he needed it, and keep him on the right track. Lily was exactly the sort of girl that would do that, he knew, and he felt that he could trust her completely with his friend.

* * *

In later years, as the war raged on and more of their friends fell at Voldemort's hands, Sirius looked back on that day as a ray of light in the dark. He had never told James that he'd spoken to Lily, and James had never found out. At the time he'd wondered if it was wrong; playing cupid with his own friends, but now he treasured that decision more than anything. He was so grateful for those few years they'd had before it all fell apart; for the love they'd had the chance to share. For Harry.

Maybe it _was_ wrong, but he knew he could never regret his decision. Not when he had his godson to be grateful for.

* * *

_This was written for: the 'War of Angels Competition' but not submitted in the end. (Prompts: First Wizarding War, any pairing, cupid.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

_CC cover image (entitled 'Heart') courtesy of Jo Christian Oterhals on Flickr._

* * *

**A/N:** Thank for reading, as always! I didn't end up submitting this fic in the end because it was way too long for the word limit given, but I figured I'd upload it anyway :) GG x


End file.
